The Rainbow StarBit
by Mario Fan14
Summary: While traveling to Rosalina's Comet Observatory to do some plumbing he comes across a Rainbow Starbit. Mario and Rosalina eat it and they...(Warning Chapter 2 has some things that should never be said by anyone so CAUTION!)
1. Chapter 1: What are the chances?

It was a beautiful day in the mushroom kingdom and our plumber heroes were relaxing on the porch of their home on a clear day.

"I'm a-bored" said Mario

"Me a-too" said Luigi

A flying Koopa came flying to the Mario Bros. With a fancy pink letter in his hand

"Mail! For the Mario Bros."

Luigi got of his green chair and he walked to the parakoopa

"A letter from the Princess"

Mario suddenly sprang of his chair and he snatched the letter from ParaKoopa

"Woah! Mario chill" said Luigi

Mario tore the little sticker that kept the letter closed off

The letter said:

Dear Mario Bros (Luigi scoffed cause he hated that name since it only had Mario's name). At around 7 tonight, I will be hosting a fancy ball at my castle and I would love it you two came.

From: Princess Peach

" I'm out" said Mario

"What why!?" Asked Luigi with his right eyebrow up "I thought you liked Peach"

"…"

"Bro? Is there something you're hiding?"

"…"

"Mario! What are you hiding?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to go"

"Mario I'm your brother you can tell me anything"

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO GO!"

Mario crumpled the letter and he ran into his house

"What the F***"

Luigi's phone suddenly rang so he answered

"Hello?"

"Hey Luigi it's me Daisy"

"!Oh h-hey Da-daisy what's up?"

"I was calling to make sure that you guys got the letter. Did you?"

"Yep. And I'm looking forward to it"

"Great! I can't wait either"

"Slight Problem though"

"Yeah?"

"Mario isn't coming along"

"What why not"

"I don't know. He just said that he's out and I'm pretty sure he's hiding something cause when I asked he blew up like a bomb-omb"

"Can you at least try to convince him to come. Peach was really looking forward to spending some time with Mario"

"Yeah that's another thing. When I asked him if he likes Peach, he didn't respond"

"Who are you talking to?" Asked Mario

Luigi turned around with slight fear

"Here brother"

Luigi handed his green Mushroom styled phone to Mario

"Hello?"

"Mario!? Luigi told me that you refuse to go Peach's ball"

"Ha! Balls"

"Mario! I'm being serious. Why don't you want to go? I thought you liked her? And she is really excited to spend time with you. Do you really want to be the person that breaks her heart?"  
"One Question at a time for F***'s sake"

"Mario I swear if you don't show up"

"Oohh I'm so scared. What are you going to do?"  
"I'm going to track you down and beat the shit out of you and I'll never want to see you and your brother ever again"

Luigi suddenly dropped to his knees

"Mario brother Please go! I don't want to stop seeing daisy. I like her. Please!" Wailed Luigi

"Get off the ground. You'll get dirty"

"I'm not getting up till you say you're going"

"Mario?" Said Peach in a sweet, beautiful, and cheery voice through the phone

"P-peach!" Said Mario as his face turned red as his hat

"Mario? Is it true that you don't want to come?"

"I do want to go but I wanted to surprise you by saying I wasn't going just so I can surprise you by showing up BUT SOMEONE *Luigi**Daisy* had to ruin it"

"Oh. Whoops" said Luigi

"Oh Mario! That's so sweet" said Peach

"Yeah it took me a while to think of someway to surprise you but now all that time is wasted"

"Oh Mario. All I want is for you to show up. I don't need no surprises nor nothing like that"

"See you at 7 Princess"

"Okay. Bye Mario"

Mario hung up luigi's phone and tossed it to him

"I'm sorry bro"

"Ah. Don't worry about it"

Mario's Red style Mushroom phone started to ring all of a sudden so he answered it

"Hello! It's a-me! Mario!"

"Hey Mario long time no see" said Rosalina

"Hey Rosalina how have you been?"  
"Good. Thanks for asking...Mario are you still in the plumbing business?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"My Bathtub is always getting clogged and I've tried everything to try to unclog it but I couldn't"

"Would you mind taking a look at it?"

"Sure I'll be there soon"

"Thanks Mario. I really appreciate it"

"Bye-Bye"

"Bye Mario"

"Where are you going?" Asked Luigi

"I'm going to Rosalina's Observatory to fix a tub problem"

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"Nah. I should be done within half an hour"

Mario headed to a launch star that was next to their house so he can launch himself to the Observatory

"Don't forget about the ball at 7"

"I won't forget"

Mario was launched through space while he used his yellow cape as a net to catch shooting star bits

Mario landed on the landing ground of the comet observatory with plenty of different colored star bits

"Wow! Red, yellow, green, blue, Rainbow colored, Pink...Rainbow colored!?"

Mario put the rest of the star bits on his person and he held the Rainbow colored one in his hand

Mario knocked on the door and he waited a while until Rosalina opened the door

Rosalina opened the door and she noticed the Rainbow colored star bit in his hand

"Oh Mario you got a rainbow star bit. That's pretty rare but not that difficult to find"

"What's so special about this kind of star bit?"

"That kind of Star Bit does the most randomness thing to a person from eating hundreds to thousands pounds of food without dying, sleeping for weeks, just the most randomness things"

"Cool! Do you want to see what this thing will do to us?"

"Mario are you sure you want to risk it?"

"Yeah why not? Unless you're scared"

"I'm not scared gimme"

Rosalina snatched the star bit and she broke it in half and she handed a half to Mario

"I'm pretty sure that since this is both the same star bit then the effects will be the exact same for both of us"

"Are you ready?" Asked Mario

"Yep"

"In 3..2..1..Go!"

Mario and Rosalina ate their star bits but nothing happened

"Wow! What a let down" said Mario

"That's weird"

Suddenly there was a huge blast of smoke

"What the...AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shrieked Mario

Mario and Rosalina have suddenly switched bodies

"Mario? You're me?"

"I'm a woman now!?"

With the body change came with the voice change

Mario had Rosalina's Voice and Body

Rosalina had Mario's Body and Voice

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: A messed up Chapter

Mario and Rosalina have just switched bodies due to eating a Rainbow Star Bit

When Mario said then it is in Rosalina's body with Rosalina's Voice and when Rosalina said then it is Mario's Body with Mario's Voice.

"Mario!? I can't believe I let you convince me to do that?!" Said Rosalina

Mario wasn't paying attention, he was to busy focusing on his chest with his new D-Cups Boobs

"Mario! Focus! We need to find another Rainbow Star Bit that will give us back our bodies back"

"Didn't you say you had more of those star bits?"

"Yeah?" Said Rosalina

"Well we should eat them until we switch bodies...But that will take forever" said Mario

"Well do you want to stay a woman forever?" Asked Rosalina

Mario stared at his chest with admiration

"Mario!"

"Okay! Okay!" Said Mario

Mario and Rosalina walked to the collection Room and there was shelf with hundreds of Rainbow Star Bits in Jars

Mario grabbed a jar, he took out the star bit and he broke it in half

Rosalina took the other half and they ate it together

"…"

Rosalina suddenly looked at Mario with determined eyes

"Rosalina?"

Rosalina took steps towards Mario and Mario took steps back

"Come on Mario. Be a good girl and let me tap that"

"Rosalina. This is some freaky stuff. Stop Please"

"Mario let me use my body to release some stress"

"No get away from ME!" Said Mario

Mario grabbed a jar and he hit Rosalina on top of the head

"OWWW!YOU BITCH!"

Rosalina tackled Mario to the ground and they rolled around the floor until a yellow Luma came into the room.

"Mama? Why are you fighting with Mario?"

Mario almost forgot that he was Rosalina

"Oh...um..."

"Her name is Honey" whispered Rosalina

"Honey what are you doing up so late?"

"But it's only 5 in the afternoon Mama"

"Oh yeah"

"Are you okay Mama?"

"Yeah I'm EE!" Shrieked Mario by the sudden ass grab by Rosalina

"Oh Mama-mia. Is this what it feels like to be touched like this...I kind of like it...What I'm saying! I'm a man...on the inside. We have to find a way to reverse it before Rosalina gets me Pregnant...OH GOD! ME!? HAVING KIDS! WITH MY BODY!" Thought Mario

"Mama? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Honey I'm fine. Just go play with your siblings"

"Okay... Bye Mama"

The yellow Luma has left the Room

"What the hell Rosalina!? That made me feel so uncomfortable!"

"I always forget how nice my ass is" said Rosalina

"Let's just find the star bit that will reverse this"

"I've also read that there are only about 100 different effects so one of these is bound to have the effect that we need" said Rosalina

" Hmmm..."

Mario grabbed the jar the he used to hit Rosalina and he took the star bit out and he gave half to Rosalina

Mario and Rosalina ate the piece and suddenly

"…"

"Mario?" Said Rosalina

"Si?"

"Habla ingles por favor" said Rosalina

"Tu hablas espanol?"

"Tu tambien?"

"Mama-mia"

Mario grabbed another jar and they repeated the process

Mario and Rosalina suddenly turned Red

"None of this makes any sense!"

"Of course it doesn't. Just keep eating" said Rosalina

Mario grabbed another jar

"Hmm. For some odd reason I believe that there are more than 2 genders" said Rosalina

" Yeah! People that are uneducated think that there are only 2 genders"

" Yeah what a bunch of Triggered, Racist, Sexist, Cancerous and retarded losers" said Rosalina

(Okay Relax don't get triggered it's just a joke)

Rosalina grabbed another Jar

"You're a giant Faggot. You should kill yourself" said Rosalina

"Your existence is God's Failure"

Rosalina grabbed another jar

"Anime is Fucking trash. You weeaboo"

"Weeaboo's are Cancer" said Rosalina

Rosalina grabbed another jar

"Fuck N******" said Rosalina

"Deport all the Mexicans"

Rosalina took another Jar

"Hey Mario?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that 9 out of 10 people enjoy gang rape"

"Really?"

"Yeah. That one person getting raped by the other 9" said Rosalina

"Hey Rosalina?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know the difference between Paul Walker and my Computer?"

"No"

"People actually care when my computer crashes"

Mario grabbed another jar

Mario and Rosalina finally switched bodies

"OH THANK GOD!" Said Mario

Mario and Rosalina looked to the entrance to find Honey with a horrified facial expression

End of Chapter 2

This is a messed up Chapter but i warned you and i'm not like this at all so don't judge me


End file.
